


Bikers Be Gone

by BabyDoll67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDoll67/pseuds/BabyDoll67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking around may as well be Dean's profession now, but this time it isn't deals with demons or stalking his brother, he is happy. Finally dating Castiel, just waiting for the right moment to tell his brother. After Sam leaves to get a drink or five at the bar Dean stays back with the angel and sexy time ensues. But what about Sam?<br/>My first fic, feedback would be greatly appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikers Be Gone

Dean wasn’t sure about how he felt about his new relationship Cas, not whether or not he wanted to be in it, no way, just whether or not he was ready to tell his brother. He knew Sam wouldn’t be weirded out, he was pretty sure he expected it, but he just wasn’t ready for the inevitable “I told you so”. So when Sam left to get a few beers at the bar, maybe pick up a chick, Dean was more than happy to stay behind with the glorious excuse of “I am tired”. When Sam pulled out of the motel parking lot, Dean turned to the angel sitting across from him.  
“I’ve been waiting all day for him to go away.” Dean got up and moved closer to Castiel.  
“Haven’t we both.” Castiel grinned and moved even closer.  
Dean connected their lips, the now familiar clean minty taste of Castiel’s mouth mixing with his own. Castiel was already pulling at his hair and grabbing at his clothes, needy Dean thought. Pushing Cas backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed Dean took full control. Cas allowed himself to be tossed backwards onto the bed, whining when their lips lost contact.  
“I missed not being able to touch you all day.” Castiel complained, pushing Dean’s outer shirt off his shoulders.  
“How do you think I felt, you sitting there looking goddamn perfect all day. With your sex-hair and perfect fucking blue eyes.” Dean countered, unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and throwing his trench coat across the room.  
“Would you rather I comb it?” Cas smirked, pulling Dean’s shirt over his head.  
Dean raised a finger. “Never!”  
Cas chuckled and pulled Dean on to the bed with him, dragging them backwards so they were laying down. Dean was on top, kissing Castiel’s neck that he had extended and left open for him, knowing how much he loved to mark him up to show he was his. Cas played with his belt, opening it and pulling it off with a now practiced precision. Dean made quick work of Castiel’s belt, then tossing it who knows where in the room.  
Cas had moved to Dean’s neck as he was pushing at his slacks, sucking small welts by his collar bone which could easily be covered by his shirt. Soon Dean had the angel in nothing but his pair of blue boxers. Cas pushed the jeans Dean still had on off his hips until they were bunched up at his knees. From there Dean wiggled them off his legs and let them fall to the floor. Both Dean and Cas were in increasingly tented boxers, Dean’s knee bent between Castiel’s thighs, his body hovering over the angels connected at the lips. Castiel ground down on his leg, seeking much needed friction.  
“Needy are we?” Dean laughed in between kisses.  
“I have been waiting all day to touch you Dean, excuse me for being a little excited.” Cas sounded genuinely insulted.  
“Just teasing babe.” Dean kissed the foul look off his face.  
“You better be, I can withhold sex Winchester.” Cas grinned.  
“You wouldn’t.” Dean halted.  
“You’re right.” Cas wiggled under him.  
Castiel connected their lips again, pulling at the hem of Dean’s boxers and pawing around the bulge in them. Dean was quick to yank the boxers off Castiel after he raised his hips, leaving him with the last article of clothing. Cas remedied that pretty swiftly. Both stark naked and moving on top of each other less than gracefully Dean reached his hand down to Castiel’s swollen dick giving it a few quick pumps. Cas was mewling under Dean’s expert hands, allowing him to explore his wiry body. Dean retrieved the bottle of lube he had placed in the bedside table, Cas squirming in anticipation.  
“You ready?” Dean verified, Cas nodding in answer.  
Dean slicked a finger with lube, coating it well with the cold liquid. Slowly he worked his finger around the tight ring of muscle, loosening the edge before pushing his finger in to the first knuckle.  
“Dean!” Cas cried beneath him.  
Castiel waited a moment before pushing down greedily begging for more. Dean pushed deeper, then arching his finger to find the little ball of nerves that would send Cas spiraling. He knew he had found it when Cas cried out his name in a broken chant. He worked his finger in and out a few more times before the angel was writhing under his touch.  
“An-another. I am ready.” Cas whimpered.  
Dean lubed another two fingers, one at the ready so he wouldn’t have to stop when Cas asked again. Adding another was never easy, he slipped them in to the first knuckle and waited for Cas to adjust, then when he nodded pushed them to the second knuckle. Cas started grinding down, urging Dean to go all the way in. Dean scissored his fingers and worked Cas’ tight hole open, cock throbbing in anticipation. When Cas pleaded for another Dean slipped it in without warning, with a choked sob Cas ground needily on to Dean’s fingers.  
“Can I-?” Dean started.  
“Please!” Cas wept, wrapping his legs around Dean’s middle and pulling him down.  
Dean lined himself up with Castiel’s hole, then pressing in so just the tip was inside. Cas was having none of the waiting, grinding down while pulling Dean in with his legs. He sank in halfway, then stopping to let the angel adjust.  
“Ready?” He asked after a short pause.  
“Please.” Came the broken response.  
Dean sank the whole way in, enveloped in the hot tight sheath. Cas whimpered under Dean, head lolling backwards and eyes screwed shut. Dean leaned down and kissed him, his neck and his jaw. When Cas started to move Dean moved with him, before picking a rhythm slow and steady. The pressure in Dean’s groin was building, Cas crying out his name and words of praise.  
“Dean! So good, faster! Faster!” Cas moaned, grabbing Dean’s hair and tugging.  
“Unh, Cas babe, so perfect.” Dean groaned in response, picking up his pace.  
Cas was a writhing mess under him, flushed and shattered. Dean was getting close, balls tightening and white spots flaring his vision.  
“Close, so close babe.” Dean cried.  
With a final shout Cas was coming in streams all over his stomach. Tightening around Dean enough to send him into his orgasm right behind him. Dean came hard and fell on top of the angel, both panting and sweaty.  
With a voice wrecked beyond belief Cas kissed Dean slow and sloppy. “We should get cleaned up.”  
Dean pulled out and led them boneless to the bathroom, quickly cleaning them both up. Not bothering to put on anything but boxers which had been strewn closest to the bed and tossing the lube back in the drawer Dean crawled back into bed where Cas was waiting. Cas too had put his boxers on, and was lazing sleepily on the inner side of the bed.  
“You staying tonight?” Dean asked, voice still broken.  
“You want me to?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“And if Sam comes back?”  
“He has to find out sometime.” Dean shrugged, climbing in behind Cas and resting his chin on the top of his head throwing his arm over his middle.  
“Wouldn't you rather tell him?” Cas yawned.  
“Saves me a lotta talking.”  
“Alright.” Cas admitted defeat, snuggling in closer to Dean, covers pulled up close to his head.  
“G’night babe.” Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head.  
“Goodnight Dean.”

When Sam returned in the morning, having struck out but opting to stay in the Impala and not risk crashing her on the drive home he hadn’t expected to see Dean in bed with someone. Another one night stand, he thought, just some girl. When he coughed to wake them up Dean was the first to open his eyes, blankets pulled so Sam could only see a few strands of dark hair jutting from the blankets.  
“Tryin’ to sleep Sammy.” Dean growled, snuggling back into his bed-buddy.  
“Yeah well tell friend they have to go, did Cas actually leave his trench behind?” Sam asked, holding up the discarded trench coat that had made its home on a chair.  
“Nope.” Dean muttered. “They don’t go, he didn’t forget it.”  
“Well we don’t own one.” Sam countered. “And they can’t exactly come on the next hunt with us Dean.”  
“Really?” Dean grinned sleepily. “Hey babe, wake up.”  
A deep grumble came from under the blankets, the lump shifted to look around towards Dean, he leaned down to kiss whoever was underneath.  
“Sam is home?” The lump asked, Sam knew that voice.  
“C-cas?”  
“Told you he didn’t forget the trench. He’s not leaving either.” Dean looked to Sam who was red in the face and looked as if he had been knocked flat on his ass.  
“Y-you guys are together?” Sam stammered watching as Cas snuggled in to his older brother’s chest, Dean’s arm clearly roped over his waist.  
“Yup.” Dean replied, all smiles.  
Sam had seen this a long time coming, the eye-sex and sexual tension could power a small country, but he hadn’t actually expected them to take their heads out of their asses and realize it. Now sleeping in the same bed, Dean calling the angel babe, it left Sam wondering how long he had been in the dark about the two love-sick idiots.  
“How long?”  
“’S been, what, two weeks babe?” Dean more asked then answered, looking down at the head of dark hair.  
“Two weeks, three days.” Cas yawned a response.  
“Wow.” Was all Sam could say, trying to figure out where they had been two weeks ago that made it so special. “The witch in Oklahoma?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“Why there? I mean, you guys seemed pretty oblivious to me.” Sam shook his head. “It was obvious to anyone who met you in like, 3 seconds, but you guys never got it.”  
“Shut up.” Dean groaned.  
Cas sat up in the bed so Sam could see it was actually him, bare shoulders and naked skin traveling who knows how far down. “It was there because your brother decided to bring me out to a bar. And this man started hitting on me, a biker, and Dean told him I was his and he could ‘fuck off’. The biker didn’t believe him so he had to prove it.” Dean picked up the story from there.  
“Yeah so this monster biker asshole was hitting on him, and I told him to get the fuck out of there he was mine, and he didn’t believe us. I wasn’t really planning on doing anything but just showing up and taking my angel back, who knows what that biker had plans to do to him. But then he said prove it right? So I can’t just go back on it and leave Cas alone with a pissed off biker douchebag.” Cas shakes his head but is still smiling at the memory. “So I just plant one on him. Obviously the biker didn’t believe us when I said he was mine, he walked out pretty pissed. So the dude leaves, and Cas just looks at me all confused and way too cute with that head tilt thing he does. And just asks me why I said I was his. And I just couldn’t say because I was trying to save his hide because it wasn’t about that, I mean it was, but it was because I wanted him to be. So I just told him.”  
Sam is genuinely surprised, Dean being good at admitting his feelings? Who was this and what had they done with his emotionally-constipated brother? “So that’s your origin story? A biker hit on the angel and you finally fucked instead of doing it with your eyes all the goddamn time?”  
“Nope. Wasn’t sure you wanted the gory details, but Cas and I didn’t just fuck first night. I wanted to make sure he knew he wasn’t just another drunk one-night stand.” Dean blushes, actually blushes telling his younger brother that he liked someone enough to wait. “Of course the angel,” Cas looks scared at what Dean will say next. “wasn’t having any of that and jumped my bones the next night. ‘F course I wanted to wait a little longer to go all the way, and we did, but apparently you learn a thing or two when you’re around for so long.” Cas smacks Dean on the arm, not hard but playfully. “We waited a week, it was hard because Mr. Needy here kept telling me it was fine, that he didn’t want to wait but I just had to prove it, to myself.”  
“Wait, so you’re saying not only did Dean wait to have sex, but you were willing and he turned you down?” Sam looks shocked.  
Cas pipes up again. “He was being courteous, yes, but he didn’t have to. I knew he wasn’t just using me as a one-night stand. He didn’t need to prove it to me.”  
Sam was still shell-shocked, but stood up from the chair he had sat down in to listen to their story. “Well finally. Just don’t have sex on my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, though I have written a few others this is the first that wasn't total garbage. Feedback would be hugely appreciated so I can get better :)


End file.
